


Bloody Kisses

by Madi_P_Rozzel



Category: Black Veil Brides, One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_P_Rozzel/pseuds/Madi_P_Rozzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story where a girl gets kidnapped by the famous band One Direction. This girl happens to be one of the biggest bad asses to live's sister. His name is Andy Biersack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

I sit in the blazing sun as its rays hit my pale skill. Andy was on the lazy rize with is girl friend, Juliet. I laugh at how fake it is. The only reason he's with her is because Mom's like it'll be perfect. Lol. He really in love with one of my best friends, Kayrizma Pitts. She also happens to be one of his vand mates sister. Lol.

I look up to see a tan body sitting in the shallow end alone. I seem to have cought his eye cause he's staring at me and sizing my up in this black bikini. I wave my hand and look at the diving board. 

There was a brown headed boy with a beautiful face jumping into the pool. His head popped out of the water and he started towards me. 

he got out of the pool and sat by me. He flipped his wet hair out of his face and smiled at me. 

"Hey, I'm Liam," he said. 

"Madison, but everyone calls me Madi,"I say. He smiles. 

I look up and a curly haired boy and dirty blonde boy shortee than him were holding hands and jumping into the pool. 

"That's Harry and Louis. They are very close. Almost like brothers," he said. I look back over at the tan boy. He was now walking towards us and the other two swam.

"That darker skinned boy is Zayn and that blonde boy on the diving board is Niall," Liam said. They were all around me. I giggled. 

"You know a swan has as much smarts as a duck," Harry said. I giggled again. 

"How old are you, Madi?" Liam asked. 

"I'm sixteen almost seventeen," I say. 

"You want to come over to our house?" Zayn asked. 

"Sure," I say grabbing my towel and cellphone.


	2. Two

Liam and Zayn brought me to the living room. I started to sit on the couch. 

"Wait!" Louis said throwing me a big white t-shirt. 

"What do u want me to do?" I asked. 

"Um put it on," Niall said. 

"Okay?" I say as I turn away and undo my top sting of my bikini and pull the shirt over my head. I undo the bottom string too and take my bottoms off. I sit inbetween Liam and Niall. Liam's hand traced my inner thigh. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"Liam stop, she's not feeling it," Niall said. I scooted closer to him. I was so close to him that if I were to move any closer I'd be on his lap. 

"She sure seems like she's feeling you," Liam pouted. I felt a hand trace the back of my neck. My head spun around to see who it is. It was Harry. 

"Harry, you're scaring her," Niall said. 

"But we got her to play with not to just sit on your lap. It's unfair," he said

"Fine, take her. Do what you want with her," Niall said. And I was on a shoullder and laid on a bed.

"How long as it been since you fucked last?" He asked. His head was on my shoulder and his lips brushed my neck. 

"Never," I gulped. He lifted his head. 

"Never?" He asked.

"Yeah," I whisper. 

"Oh, well I'm glad to be your first," he said pulling his swimming trunks. My heart started to panic and the door opened. Tat's when my best friend, Kayla Purdy, came rolling in with Zayn and Louis. She jad been gagged and tied up. They took the gag out and a spewing of cuss word poured out of her mouth. 

"What the fuck! You son of a bitches! What the hell is wrong with you! I am a teen girl and you fucking just take me like a fucking prick. Oh, wait until my brother hears about this! He friends with Andy Biearsack and Oh you'll get hell! Oh hi Madi," she said and I said in shock. 

"So you know each other?" Zayn asked. 

"Yeah she's only been my best friend for six years," Kayla says. 

"Ugh! You had to pick the purple haired freak!"Zayn yells at Louis. 

"We agreed on her!" Louis yells back. 

"Shut up and put your cock in a hole!" Hary yelled as I watch them strip Kayla of her clothing. Zayn shoved his dick in her mouth and Louis in her pussy. 

"Get your dick out of he'd mouth and ask he some questions!" Harry yelled. 

"Okay, so are you fimilar with a dick in your vigina?" he asked her. 

"Well yeah I think I'm fimiliarwith a fucking dick inside of me! I've been fucking fir three years now dip shit!" Kayla said and his dick was in her mouth.

"Now for you little Biersack?" Harry said, "What shall I do?" 

I sat scooting away. There was a sharp scream that filled the air. 

"Fuck! The bitch bit my dick!" Zayn yelled. 

"Smack the bitch!" Harry said and Kayla was struck across the face. He kept hitting her. I screamed. 

"Stop! Stop! Make him stop!" I yelled. Harry chuckled. Tears were pouring from her eyes. I started to cry with her.


	3. Three

Kayla and I sat on the bed crying. Her naked body was turning red and swollen hand prints were rising. The white t-shirt still hung lose on my body. 

"Kayla?" I asked. 

"Yeah?" She choked. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"I want out," she said. 

"Okay," I say. The door opened. 

"Are you okay?" Naill asked and Liam followed in.

Kayla didn't answer. She sat curled up on the bed as far away from them as possible. I wrapped her in my arms. She was the older one but most of the team I was the one who acted like it. 

"Please Niall, get her some type of clothing," I said loud enough so that he could hear across the large room. I discovered a burning in the back if my throat. 

I looked down at my friend, shaking and naked. I look up to see Liam returning with the same style of white t-shirt and two pairs of extremely short fuzzy shorts. 

He laid them on the foot of the bed. I grabbed a pair of the shorts and pulled them on. I take the shirt and help Kayla into it and I handed her the shorts. 

I sit back to feel lips on the back of my neck. I started to panic. Not again. No. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me."

I gave in to his arms. He held me close to his chest and started to hum. I open my eyes ro see Liam's tongue in Kayla's ear and a panic look on her face. My arm swung and hit him in thr face with out thinking. Liam's facce turned a dark red. Liam's hand rose ro hit me. I heard a large smack but I hadn't been hit. 

I realized I was under Niall and he was the one hit. My blood went cold and I felt as though my heart was going to burst. Then I felt a sudden urge to see Kayrizma. I needed to contact her in some way. My phone was in one of the cars. I forgot which one it was.

Kayla was weazing and Liam laid on top of her. He was pounding into her with great force shoving everything inside. All of the eleven inches. She was having an asthma attack. She need her inhaler. And for Liam to get off of her. 

"Breathe Kayla, breathe. Forget about Liam. Breathe," I said as calm as I could. It was helping I think. 

Liam kelt beating harder and harder as Niall sat and held me down. He was holding me down. He wasn't protecting me. He was letting Liam fuck my best friend to death. Literally! 

"Get off of her!" I heard a strong and beautiful voice. I look up to see Kayrizma. She was bold and heroic like. I smiled. Thank god fkr best friend GPS app.


	4. Four

Kayrizma laid next to me strapped down and gagged. Tears were gathered in her eyes. This was the first time in a long time she had cried. 

"Sleep guys. Maybe we'll all wake up and it was just a dream," I say. 

ï_ï

I stayed awake as the others dosed off into slumber. I was strapped down so it was hard to stew and figure out what to do. 

The door opened and Liam and Zayn walked in. Their figures were laced together. 

"Lets find us this ones little kink shall we?" Zayn said placing a purple gag in my mouth. The rope around my hands was loosened and I was slipped away not able to scream. 

I was strapped down in another room on the floor this time. Zayn was next to me. He was tracing my shoulder and kissing me. 

"So what do you like while fucking?" He whispered, "Do you like to be controlled. Strapped down and played with like a toy?" 

Zayn pulled my shorts down to ware I was exposed. He started to rub my cunt softly but gaining speed and pressure with every rub. Then there was a finger inside. I almost let out a moan. 

"Take that fucking thing off her head. I wantt to hear her scream," Zayn said. The gag was on the floor next to me. 

A second finger. Moan. Third. Why am I liking this. Fourth. Oh god. He sled his fingers apart and I let out a loud grunt. Zayn smiled. 

"You liked it didn't you. You're a slut now. You've fuck three guys in the past twenty-four hours. No. but you haven't had the real think yet. You haven't had a dick inside your pussy," he said, "Lets see if you like it. Liam. Put it in all the way Li." 

I watched as Liam pulled his boxer briefs down and chucked them across the room. That made me know that this was going to go on all night. 

Then he slipped inside. I let out a scream and Zayn smiled. He pulled his video camera out and was taping it. Liam started trusting harder faster. I found myself liking it. It hurt like hell but I liked it. God I liked it. I was wet. Why was I wet. Oh god. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. I cummed all over Liam's dick and my stomach but he didn't stop. He kept going. He was speeding up. I let out another moan. I was so tired. Liam was going. Fastter and faster. Yes faster. Liam's hands held my thighs open farther and farther. He kept going. He was on the urge of cumming. He was squeezing my legs. I ft the bruises coming. Then he did it. He cummed. It was all over my body and he was smiling. Happy. 

"Here take the camera," Zayn said. He pulled his pants to his ankles. He wasn't as big as Liam. I felt him come into me. He was not starting slow like Liam. He started out fast and hard. Rough and I liked it. He held me breasts and squeezed. It felt so good. 

One of his hand traveled to hold the bed frame beside me to go even faster. The other scratched my back. Nails digging into my skin. He migght not have been as big as Liam but he was still really fucking big. It hurt like hell. I enjoyed it. Rough. I like it. I cummed again. Zayn did as well. 

"Are you on the pill?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered. 

"Good," he said. My mother put me on it a couple of years after I started because she didn't want me to get rapped and have a kid. 

Zayn pulled out. They undid the chains and carried me back to my room.


	5. Five

I wake up alone. I look around. I'm not strapped in. I stand up and about collapsed. I slowly walk into the living room to find Kayrizma giggling next to Harry snuggled up next to him. 

Kayla stood next to Louis as he played with her hair. I felt anger build and hands on my hips. I look up to see Niall smiling at me.

I felt weirded out because last night I got fucked in the face by Harry, slapped Liam, got mad at Niall, watch my two best friends get raped and I got raped really fucking hard. 

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. 

"Can you explain all of this to me?" I asked. 

"Well the ones who got you guys got to choose who they wanted to be theirs. Liam choseyour friend, Kayla. Harry chose littke miss Kayrizma and I guess is calling her RizzyKay. I chose you," he ssaid but the last sentence was so quiet I barely understood. 

"What about Louis and Zayn?" I asked.

"Well, They let us pick if we wanted any of you. They said that they'll find one for each other sooner or later." 

"So we're your slaves that caitor to your every need and fuck senseless at night?" I asked. 

"More or less," Niall said pulling my hips onto his. His lips barely touched my neck. I felt a panic with desire and want. I couldn't help it. I turned. around and he picked me up. I wrapped my leps around him. He started to chew on my neck. 

I was thrown on a new bed. This bed had a twin bed with a comforter that had a dark blue base annd light blue, bright green, black, and white squares of different sizes. Niall was unbuttoning his pants looked at me. 

"Are you ready?" He asked as he wore nothing but boxer briefs. He was ontop of me. 

i was ready. I wanted him to drive into me like Zayn and Liam did. I wanted it. 

His hand grazed the top of my shorts and pulled them down. he looked at my cunt amd looked angry. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're bruised! You're fucking bruised!" He yelled. 

"Uh.."

"Who did this last night?" He asked. 

"Zzayn and Liiam," I said scared. His hand Held my thighs and started to squeeze. It started to hurt. I started to cry. His face went inbetween my thighs and a tongue stop into my pussy. 

"Ugh!" I said inbetween the tears. I liked it. I really did. He started to chew on it then tongue again. Tears were pouring feom my eyes. 

I cummed into his mouth and I felt him relax. He started to eat it. I didn't know what to expect. I was saving my virginity for a special person yet it was ripped from my hands like a fucking toy. 

It's not rape if you like it, Kayla said to me. She was right. It's not. I fucking liked it. 

"Put on your shorts," Niall said, "I'm gonna talk to Zayn and Liam."

"When you come back can I have real clothes. I''ll walj around in my bikini if anything," I said. 

"Yeah, when I come back I'll bring you some clothes and some other things for me," he said and he was gone. 

I sat in his room waiting. for him to come back. I toy with the dirty blankets and stand up. The door opened. I looked up to see Louis.

I backed away slowly. I started to panic and I wanted away. 

"I'm Niall's. Don't touch me," I said now against a wall. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you. Niall just sent me in here to give you your clothes. He's still chewing out Liam and Zayn." 

I nod and Clothes was laid out on the bed. Louis walked out. I ran over to see what was on the bed. It was a short shirt that came down about three inches below my tits. I pull the white t-shirt off ad pulled it on. It needed to be zipped in the back. 

"Louis!" I called. 

"Yes Madi?"

"Can you bring in Kayla?" I asked. 

"Yeah, wait," he said. The door opened and the purple haired freak walked in. 

"Zip me," I said. She looked at me like I was insane, "This shirt has a zipper so zip me up." 

"Oh!" She said and took the zipper, "How did you get these clothes?"She asked. 

"I asked my owner," I said. 

"Don't talk like that," she said. 

"I'm his fucking sex slave what else am I supposed to call him?" I asked. 

"Niall. I call Liam his name," she gushed. 

"Where Kayrizma?" I asked. 

"Oh RizzyKay? Her and Harry are in his room." 

"Liam and Zayn raped me last night," I said. 

"It's not rape if you like it," she said. 

"How do you know I liked it?" I asked. 

"He's fucking eleven inches how can you no freaking love it!" She said throwing me my pants. i Pull on what I think was supposed to be a skirt. it barely coveted my ass. 

"Oo sexy," Kayla said. I blush. 

"And yes I did like your owner's dick inside of me," I said. 

"Liam," she said. The door opened abd Niall walked in. 

"Hey Madi, I see you got your clothes," he said reaching upand grabbing my face. 

"Its better than the t-shirt," I said. He handed me a bag. I opened it to find a shit load of clear amd transparent clothing. 

"These are for the night. You will sleep ulin one every night of my choosing." I nod, "Now that Liam and Zayn and everyone else is tooken care of I'm ready Bto take care of you. I wanted his shirt gone. I took his jacket off and his white shirt. 

He unzipped the back of my new shirt. He pulled it off. He pulled the mini skirt off. I was completely naked in front of a guy for the first time. 

I take Niall's pants off. The only thing keeping us apart was the thinf fabric of Niall's boxer briefs. 

"Zayn said that your on the pill," Niall said. 

"Yes," I said as his hands held my breasts. He squeezed and moved his hands. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Well that's good," he said. He pulled his boxers off. He shoved inside of me, "He also said you enjoyed it rough," he said. I let out a grunt. 

"Yes, Ni-Niall," I said. 

"Do you like it when I smack you?" He said as he smacked my side in the rythem of thhe trusts. I nod. 

"Yes," I said. 

"You're wet babygirl," he said. I nod. He stopped smacking me. He started to suck on my neck, "You're mine now, babygirl."


	6. Six

I sit in the dark alone. Niall had gotten hungry and left me here in his room. I listened to the grunts of my friends and the banging of bed against walls. 

"Come on Liam put your back into it," I heard Kayla say. Leave it to her to control her kidnapper. 

"I am. Do you want to take control," Llam asked. 

"Yes, get on your back," she said. Okay I'm done listening. 

"Oh god, Harry," Kayrizma said. The. door opened. It was Zayn. 

"Zayn! No, I can't. Niall," I said. 

"He's out, come on Madi. I have sexual needs too," he said. 

"Go fuck Louis," I said. 

"Fine, be difficult," he said turning around. Niall stood there. 

"What did I say about fucking mine?" He said. Niall was shirtless from ten minutes ago. He was drenched in sweat. His blonde hair needed to be bleached again. His face looked so dramatic in the shadow. He was angry and some how that turned ne on.

Niall threw Zayn out of the room and walked over to me. He picked me up. 

"I'll help you into your clothes," he said.

I nod as he grabbed the shirt and brought it around my body. I heard the hum of the zipper. He handed me a pair of jeans. I pulled them on. 

"Perfected," he said. 

We walked out of the room. Kayla and Liam walked in. Liam and Niall walked into the other room. 

"Put your back into," I say. 

"Come on. Why were you listening?" She asked.

"These walls are paper thin," I say. 

"You're such a bitch," she said pushing me.

"I see you two are having fun," Liam said, "Well me and Niall were thinking you two could fuck while we watched and masterbate." 

"Get to it," Niall finished unbuttoning his pants.

Kayla shrugged as we scooted closer. My hands held her face and hers mine. Our lips barely touched and I felt eyes on us. I took her shirt off and she did mine. The kiss was increasing and I heard grunts coming from beside us. 

My pants gone and so was her shorts. Her fingers were shoved into my pussy and I let out out a moan. Four fingers.

"Come on put something inside of me," she said in my ear. 

I put two of my finger inside of her She let out a moan. She started to move her fingers. My cunt throbbing. I started to move my fingers. I felt a warm and stick liquid inbetween my fingers. 

"Eat it," she said. I looked at her confused, "Eat my fucking cum." I put my fingera to my lips and licked them cleam. 

Her fingers were pulled out of me. She lucked her fingers and she went down my body. She rubbed my outter cunt. She placed her lips to my pussy. Her tongue struck the inside of me. A gasp escaped my lips. It was pleasureful. I felt that jolt of engry through my body I cummed all over her face. She started to gulp it down. 

I felt warmth cover my body. I looked down. White covered my body. Niall had cummed all over me. 

"Oh God," Liam said and white covered Kayla's back. 

"Come take a shower with me," Niall said in my ear.


	7. Seven

Hot water pounded on my body. Niall washed my body, inbetween my breasts. He was so tall compared to me. He was about 5'10. I am only 5'3. He pushed me against the wall. His hand rubbed my body. He lookes into my eyes. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed my neck making me gasp. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked on my neck. 

"Kiss me," I said without thinking. He pulled away from my neck and stared at me. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Kiss me. Kiss me in a none sexual way. Just kiss me like you care about me," I say. He grabbed my face and kissed me. Lip to lip pressed against the wall. It was soft be so much more. 

ï_ï

I lay in bed confused and tired. I haven't slept in three days and have been fucked senseless. I haven't seen Zayn in the past four days. Kayrizma has enjoy her time. 

Mean while, all I could think about was Andy. I missed my brother. I miss his hugs and his consant compaining about his girlfriend. I miss his comforting smile and bright blue eyes. I miss him. 

I missed Ashley and Jake and... Jinxx. Yes, I had a bit of a crush on Jinx but he was married to Sammy. I don't care. I missed them all. CC. For some reason Kayla was in love with him. Now she's in love with eleven inches. 

I miss my life. 

ï_ï

"Okay, today all of us boys are leaving. You can make phone calls but no leaving. If you leave, we will find and Kill you," Liam said.

He set the phone down, locked the door and left. I stare at the phone. Andy. 

"Who's gonna use it first?" I asked. 

"You," Kayrizma said. I look Kayla and she nodded. 

"Yeah. You and Andy were closer than we ever were with our brothers." 

I reach for the phone. If I call he'll try to find me. My fingers brushed the screen. I grabbed the phone and dialed Andy's number. 

Doo. Doo-

"Madi!" He said. 

"Andy," I choked up a breath. 

"Where the fuck are you?!" He asked. 

"I can't tell you," I say as the tears start to roll. 

"Can you tell me sonething?" 

"I'm not a virgin," I cry laugh. 

"So you ran off with some guy to fuck senseless?" He asked. 

"No exactly," I answer. 

"Madi, telll me something," he said. 

"I miss you," I cry. 

"Madi, cone home," He said. 

"I love you."

"Madi, don't you dare hang-" 

I clicked the off button and started to ball. I handed Kayla the phone and ran to Niall's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really shory chapte. My phones a piece of shit.


End file.
